Assault on Kadic
Assault on Kadic is the 13th episode of season 6 and the 143th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in a meeting to prepare the plan to rescue to the captive students in Kadic to hands of the director Hertz and his right hand Evan O'Donnell. shows several photos of the students in front of the Lyoko-Warriors, and they have the help of Walter Stern who was a soldier in the French army, and carries a rifle of sniper. They are far of the academy watching to the sentinels on the academy, and Walter fixes his position each one. Odd recognises the photo of , and that are shut in the basement without surveillance, and decides to occupy to rescue the girls. The problem is how defeat to the sentinels. Jeremy answers that there's no problem, and says that he will use a kind of Translation to Earth with their powers as he did with Odd and Aelita the last time. The program is stable and smart to use anytime. The Lyoko-Warriors except Sissi and Alex are virtualized directly to the port of the Skid to go to tie up the Skid in an available tower. Aelita pilots the Skid and goes out out of the dome driving, crosses a tunnel to go to the ice sector and arrives to a tower to tie up the Skid. Jeremy do the Translation to combat against the sentinels. Jim and Mr. Delmas remain amazed. While in the basement, Samantha awake together with Milly and Tamiya, that they are still tired without strengths to go out of the academy. But Sam has hope that anybody will come to rescue them and they only have to expect. She raises to check and opens the door slowly looking in the corridor sideways to side. A sentinel comes, quickly she closes him the door and goes with Milly and Tamiya together. Sissi and Alex infiltrate in the academy but the playground, the cafeteria and the classrooms are empty. Then it appears another sentinel, and they hide under the table without knowing that the director Hertz observes it everything in the monitor and knows that they are in Kadic. It warns to Evan to prepare to the sentinels that capture to Alex and Sissi, and go away. Of turn in the shelter ready to finish the meeting, Mr. Delmas says him to the Lyoko-Warriors that he will confront against Hertz personally, if the plan doesn't work then only remains to execute the plan B in case of emergency. Everybody go to the shelter to prepare the rescue of the students. In the flat roof, Walter with the receiver expects the signal to start with to shoot, Jim looks in front of the monitors of the academy and says that it still isn't smart. Finally, the Lyoko-Warriors and Mr. Delmas are in a van in front of the entrance waiting for his signal. William uses the Supersmoke to evade to the sentinels to the wall out of the cafeteria waiting for his signal, but a sentinel that is near of William detects activity and Walter shoots him a bullet of silent steel to the head of the sentinel. The sentinel falls to the floor, that was very near to attack to William, and they follow with the plan. Alex hacks the installed security around the academy for deactivate the alarm, that learnt he same a time backwards and answers by the receiver that already can go in. Odd jumps by the fences to the tree running with stealth of not having an encounter with the sentinel watched by the playground, and he goes to the small window that gives to the ancient room of Taelia. He opens the door looking by the corridor sideways to side and there is not anybody. But suddenly it appears Evan behind Odd and touches him in the shoulder. Odd asks Evan if he's going to inform Hertz and the sentinels about his position. Evan receives a video call of Hertz saying if it has found somebody, but he has doubts looking Odd trying to not betray his confidence and finishes saying a lie answering "No" and he decides to leave go to Odd that also is of his part thanks to the plan of Jim from the beginning. Odd asks Evan where is Sam, Milly and Tamiya, and he signals that they are in the basement. Odd thanks him and goes away. In the meantime, Sissi, Yumi, Ulrich and attain to go in with stealth from the another entrance that gives to the playground near of the dispatch of Suzanne Hertz. Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi are separate in another direction, and he goes in breaking the door of the door. In spite of his age, he is still in conditions to give face against Hertz, and expects his arrival. She carries a katana resembled the one of Ulrich and gives him the another katana to Jean-Pierre, but he says she is insane by what is doing and asks him detain all the madness by the subject of the sentinels. But she wants to go on and begins the fight. Odd arrives to the basement enclosed with key, and shoots three arrows laser to the lock of the door and opens . There finds Sam, Milly and Tamiya, and they embrace. But it appears a sentinel in front of Odd and the girls are in danger. He shoots him several times with laser arrows in the head of the sentinel, and finishes defeated jumping sparks in the head. But suddenly it hears a countdown in two seconds and when the account arrives to the zero, the sentinel explodes. Just in time Odd covers it with his shield protecting to the girls of the explosion, and afterwards escape by the another door that gives to the tunnel to the van. There they will expect to the other. Sissi, Yumi and Ulrich find the students in the only classroom but without the sentinels watched. Sissi is expert in opening locks with ease and the door opens. They rescue the students in order to go with Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi, and indicate them the way. In the flat roof, Walter observes to the students and contacts to Jim that have achieved to free to the students, and asks reinforcements to bring two trucks immediately. With the day of his luck, the truck appears parked at the side of the van expecting. Yumi gives the signal to the students that must run already to deceive the sentinels at full speed. They arrive to the entrance and one to one go up. Suddenly they appear two sentinels confronting against Yumi and Ulrich. Working together, takes him out the katanas to cut in pieces to the legs of the sentinel and falls to the floor but it's still active. Then he uses the Triplication and nails him the katanas in command and to the stomach of the sentinel, and destroys it in sparks. Yumi throws the fans of steel to the head of the sentinel, cutting it and falls but still follows walking. It goes back to throw the fans to each part (the arms and the legs) and falls in pieces. Ulrich nails him with his katana in the head. Alex gathers with Yumi and Ulrich when they appear, the two trucks are under way with the students on board to carry them of turn to the shelter with Jim. Sissi gathers with Yumi and Ulrich to go up on board of the truck and move away of the academy. Sissi asks Yumi: "Where is dad?", and she answers that this still in Mrs. Hertz desk. In the fight between Delmas and Hertz, they are with the katanas in half but he disarms the katana of Hertz throwing it into the window and does her a kickboxing falling unaware. But he complains that by his age hurts him all his body, and goes to the van driving only of return in the shelter with the other. Evan arrives to the dispatch of the director Hertz and revives it, and she recovers the knowledge. She asks where are the Lyoko-Warriors, but he gives a small bad news: the students have escaped and the sentinels are destroyed, what means that they have won the round. But she swears him that this has not finished still and says him that she has a last ace in the sleeve for the next time. Of turn in the shelter, Jeremy sends the Warriors to Lyoko and give back the Skid in the port finishing the mission successfully. They go out of the scanner entirely exhausted. In another place under the ground, all the students spend the night with several beds gladdening, and Jim will protect the students. Sam gives Odd a passionate kiss for saving her live from the sentinels and asks to spend the night together, and he accepts. Tonight all the students are sleeping, Sam wakes up slowly not to cause any noise and takes out the smartphone to contact Hertz. Samantha is a mole and there was lied them all the time, and she answers that there isn't at all that concern and the war still continues, and the episode finishes. Gallery Episode143.jpg|Mr. Delmas fights against Suzanne Hertz. es:Asalto en Kadic fr:Assaut en Kadic Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes